The red farmer
by J3SSlC4
Summary: Jane and Lisbon discover a body with clothes which don't belong to him, where this mystery will drive them to?


This is my first real fanfic, because the last story I began was about fictional characters, I wish this at least would be good.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Lisbon arrived to the crime scene, this one was a large field full of fruit trees and some shrubs. Then she left her big black car and went where all the police people were together making evidence that it was something wrong and likely there would be the dead body. When she finally arrived, there was Van Pelt with her notebook where she always notated all the information possibly useful for the case.

"Hey boss" she said, as a welcome.

When she'd finally observed the body of a man likely in his 30s with an elegant black suit and a bag knotted on his head and as she could see the man was stabbed to the chest, then finally she asked "What do we got?" now she watched in a questioning sight to Van Pelt.

"This man is Allan Jane, we discovered this from his ID, which was in his pocket. This doesn't seem like a robbery as he got his pocket full of money, car keys and all his credit cards."

Lisbon carried on "The man was like this when the murder was reported?"

"The forensic said that he was discovered this way and he will undo the knot that is in his neck when he'll arrive to the morgue" Lisbon just nodded and when she just finished that sentence Cho and Rigsby appeared from nowhere.

Cho was the first one to talk "The wife of the victim is in her house, pretty concerned by her lost" and he said that without any question, like he had read Lisbon's mind.

While Cho and Lisbon were talking or at least that was in Rigsby's mind, he was looking to Van Pelt astonished, when she found out about it one word left her mouth "What?" but the only thing he did was look at Lisbon who was the one he had to be listening to, and as a result of embarrassment and be unfocused as he was. But when he finally focused on whatever she was talking about Lisbon finished the talking and Cho was heading to their car or that was what it looked like.

Then Lisbon watched again the dead corps and one question popped to her mind and turned to find Van Pelt talking with one of the people of the staff keeping safe the area from visitors and the media and asked "Where's Jane?" but the only thing she got as an answer was a shrug from her that meant that she didn't know where he was and then turned away to find Cho and Rigsby in the car and said the same words only with a upper tone, this time the answer was Rigsby shouting no from his window and the car left with both of them inside.

A moment later his blue vintage car appeared and parked near the crime scene as Jane left his car immediately to find Lisbon and the dead body, and when he did, he even knowledge her, the only thing he did was watch the scenery he had around him and then looked at the body and as well he smelled it like he had done some times before and finally stood up and watched Lisbon as she was pissed.

"Where have you been?" she asked in an angry tone that reveled she'd waited for him a while.

"I overslept" he said and then yawned "and I wish I could sleep more" he said wanting to go to the station and lie down on his couch.

"Show some respect for the man, could you?" she said.

"But he's already de-" before he could finish the sentence, Lisbon as she didn't care what he was going to say, she asked "What have you discovered all the way down here? At least be useful as a consultant" his answer for that was a puzzled look and then he spoke "OK, Lisbon but at least let me talk when I want to talk, you're so grumpy every morning..." when she found out he was talking about her and not the body she shouted "Focus!" and then he did focus on the dead man who was lying down on the floor, and in this case a dirty one.

"This man has a lot of dirt under his finger nails which means he works multiple times or I could say he works with his hands almost every day. But the suit he's wearing right now doesn't fit with what I know he is. That suit fits pretty tight and his tie knot it's really bad, believe me,which means this suit was unusual for this man, something new or something he used hardly ever on himself." then he added something else "I would discover more things if I could see his face but I see the killer didn't want to watch him suffer while -this unknown person- stabbed him" Then turned to Lisbon and waited for an answer.

Lisbon looked at him and asked ironically "Would you tell me which was this mans work?"

"Don't you know it yet? Lisbon right now I think I gave you some good clues earlier, but well if I'm working for you, I'm going to help you, he's obviously a farmer"

"There's have to be a connection, a farmer murdered in a farm... Who found the body?" now Jane answered her "I bet you a dollar that those three guys" he pointed at the three of them. Lisbon turned to talk to the those three guys that appeared to know their victim, because they stood there more time than Lisbon did "I'm not going to bet with you" he finally said to Jane.

Jane followed her and then Lisbon started the interrogation as usual.

* * *

><p>Well this is the firrst chapter, reviews will be appreciated and if you don't understand something let me know.<p>

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
